


Chasing Tails

by idreamofrain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s always known that she’s more attracted to him than he is to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Tails

She’s always known that she’s more attracted to him than he is to her. At first it bothers her (why doesn’t he look at her like that?), but she tells herself that she isn’t sure why (she’s rather good at lying to herself).  
It’s not like anything of a romantic nature will happen between them- she’s too preoccupied with running a city, negotiating peace (mainly between the scientists) and generally being run off of her feet to invest enough time in cultivating a proper relationship just yet. Not to mention that he’ll basically go for anything in a skirt (which might explain why he’s not gone for her yet- the pants must be putting him off).

Credit where credit is due, she knows it’s not always him doing the chasing. She has seen many women literally throwing themselves at him (including that one time they were off-world when a young woman crossed the path of an establishing wormhole just to get near to him. The bits of cloth that remained intact casually wafted toward him, while half a sandal had flown over to hit Teyla on the head (considering the sandal had been less of a flimsy bit of leather and more of a clog, it’s surprising that she hadn’t been knocked out by it. In which case, death-by-wormhole would have probably been the less painful way to go). 

She is glad that she’s not the sort of woman who would throw herself at a man (except that one time when she did, but it’s only because she thought he was dead).

So she sits in her office, pretending to read a report but is actually ogling his backside which is hovering outside her door (his front half is currently preoccupied in giving ‘the tour’ to the latest bit of fluff he picked up on the latest backwater planet) and firmly squashes the thought of accidentally tripping someone else into the path of an incoming wormhole…


End file.
